


Inappropriate

by sky_fish



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Doctor/Patient, M/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-05 23:34:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4199307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sky_fish/pseuds/sky_fish
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one when Nino's nightmares turn into sex dreams and his psychotherapist isn't professional enough to keep up their therapist – patient relationship. (Prompt by wendyjoly, given me the following: first time, non Arashi universe, furniture – long chair.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inappropriate

**Author's Note:**

> After all the drama I wrote lately, I felt like I needed something small distracting plus I wanted to practice my NC-17 and what should I say... it's still SO embarrassing to write but somehow, I did it XD Lol... Now everything left is to sit back and hope that you will enjoy it! <3 Thanks you very much to wendyjoly for her prompt and the mental support and to my beta readers airifan and jtyatt who took time from their busy schedules for checking this for me. Love ya!

A knock on the door and the therapist's assistant pushed his head inside. “Sensei, it's your 6 o'clock appointment, Ninomiya-san.”

Sakurai Sho had waited for this patient, every Wednesday on 6 o'clock. He readjusted his glasses, grabbed Ninomiya Kazunari's file - a pretty thick one already - and flipped it open onto the last page from their last session to review it quickly. He prepared his pen and clipboard with a few sheets of paper, ready to welcome his patient.

“Let him in,” Sakurai said and his assistant nodded before closing the door again.

Ninomiya Kazunari, working as editor at a publishing company, had been sent to him by his boss six months ago. The young man had lost his temper once in the company, almost going berserk while destroying a horror story's manuscript he was working on, which had almost driven him crazy. The story had featured a topic that had reminded the editor of his own childhood, something traumatizing. The fact that he had been working on this very manuscript had resulted in terrible nightmares and a lack of sleep, turning him into a bunch of nerves that finally exploded. Since then, the therapist had been trying to help him to reconcile with his past and to find a peaceful night rest again.

Sakurai quickly brushed his fingers through his hair to straighten some possible untamable strands. He wanted to look good for his patient because of the fact that Ninomiya wasn't only one of his most interesting patients lately, but also one of his cutest. He scolded himself mentally for his unprofessionalism. He knew, exactly, that he wasn't supposed to think like that about one of his patients.

“Good afternoon, Sensei,” the one 6 o'clock patient finally entered the consulting room and the therapist, startled slightly, getting pulled out of his thoughts.

Like always, Ninomiya just wore the clothes he had when he left from work, straight trousers, a white dress shirt and a nicely patterned necktie. Just that he had taken the fitting jacket off and that the necktie was now undone, hanging loosely around his neck. With the first two buttons opened,the dress shirt was pulled out of the trousers, leaving behind only hints to indicate an office worker's neatly uniform. His short, black hair was a bit disheveled, making him look really cute. Dark circles around his eyes still indicated a lack of sleep.

“Ninomiya-san, come in and make yourself comfortable, please,” the therapist said with a smile, standing up from behind his desk to go to the consulting area of his office.

The young man came closer, immediately spotting the new item in Sakurai's office. “Oh, what do I see here? You've thrown out that old couch and bought a new long chair?”

“I thought it was time for a change. Take a seat please,” Sakurai showed his patient the way.

Ninomiya took place like asked, leaning against the high back rest of the new furniture, putting his arms on the arm rests right and left of him and, his feet up on the long foot rest. The patient moaned silently, letting his head drop back, closing his eyes as he made himself comfortable.

The therapist smiled and took place in the armchair arranged next to the long chair. “What do you think?”

“It's _really_ comfortable. Especially with the fluffy cushion in the back,” the young man answered in a relaxed voice, his eyes still closed. “I have to pull myself together not to fall asleep on the spot.”

“Sleep is indeed important but better keep that for later, Ninomiya-san. So, let's begin with our session,” the therapist suggested and lifted his pen, ready to take some notes on the sheet of paper on his clipboard, like usual. “How are you doing lately?”

The patient snapped his eyes open, staring at the ceiling for a moment before he turned his head slightly, his shining eyes gazing at his therapist. He parted his perfect lips, pulling in some air between them, before he said in a low voice, “Sensei, I'll be frank with you. I think, I’m crazy.”

The therapist put on a soothing smile. “Not so negative, Ninomiya-san, we’re working on your problems, aren’t we?”

“Nevertheless…,” the other sighed, letting his gaze wander back up to the ceiling.

“Still the nightmares?” Sakurai clicked his pen, ready to take notes.

“Actually, lately my dreams seem to change drastically.”

The silent scribbling of a ball pen on paper could be heard. “In a good way?”

The patient seemed to hesitate but then he slightly nodded his head, his lips curling up in a cute smile at the left corner of his mouth. His eyes looked dreamy and Sakurai would die to know what the other was thinking right now. “Hm… I’d say in a _pretty_ good way.”

“Tell me about them,” the therapist encouraged him, highly interested – of course only because this was his profession.

Ninomiya frowned and closed his eyes for a moment, tilting his head as if he was thinking hard. “I’m not sure if it is appropriate to talk about such dreams here. I don’t want to embarrass you, Sensei.”

Sakurai pulled his chair a little closer, observing his patient. He put down the clipboard and the pen and folded his fingers on his knees as he bent over before asking in a low voice. “Ninomiya-san, how long have you been visiting my practice now?”

The young man opened his eyes again, looking directly into Sakurai's eyes, not more than maximum of one meter in distance between them. “For almost half a year, every Wednesday afternoon at 6.” 

“And do you have the feeling that there is _anything_ that you couldn’t tell me?” Sakurai asked sincerely.

Ninomiya didn't avert his gaze and the therapist had the feeling of drowning in those beautiful, honey-colored eyes. “No… not really.”

“Do you trust me?”

“I do,” the patient nodded his head slightly.

“So tell me,” the therapist leaned back again, taking his clipboard and pen again.

“Ok…,” the patient finally averting his eyes again. “You know that I’m gay, right?”

Sakurai gulped silently. Yes, he knew that Ninomiya was gay, he had searched for hints from the beginning and as soon as the other had dropped some lines, the therapist had made a mental sticky note that if his patient's treatment would end one day, he should better not forget to ask him for his number to stay in contact.

The therapist cleared his throat slightly. “You mentioned it during one of our sessions, yes.”

“So, there is that guy, you know?” Ninomiya continued, focusing his look onto his hands as he started to play with his own fingers.

“Someone you... like?”

“You could say so,” the patient admitted.

Suddenly, Sakurai wasn't that sure any longer if he really wanted to hear what Ninomiya was about to tell him about another guy that he liked, but it was his job after all to help his patients, no matter what they wanted to talk about. “And your dreams, are they revolving around him?”

“Lately, he is _everything_ I dream of,” the young man said, a smirk adorning his lips.

And who _is_ that guy, the therapist wanted to scream, feeling jealousy bubbling up inside him, but he kept himself down to earth of course. “What... kind of dreams are they?”

Another tilt of the young man's head, as he hesitated to answer. “They are… inappropriate.”

“Why are they inappropriate?”

“Because they are dreams I shouldn’t have about _him_. Our relationship with each other… makes it… inappropriate,” Ninomiya finished his explanation.

“Is he someone from your daily life? From your working place maybe?” Yes, now that wasn't the therapist speaking instead it was Sakurai's personal curiosity, he had to admit.

“Not from work but I was meeting him quite regularly lately,” Ninomiya nodded.

“How are you connected?” the curiosity didn't want to leave the place.

“Let’s say, he’s helping me and he has become someone really important to me,” the patient said, smiling.

“So you grew to like him?”

A sincere nod. “I grew to like him.”

“OK, that's very interesting, let's talk about that,” Sakurai said, taking more notes. He had to know more about this. “What is it that you like about him?”

“Let me see…,” the young man, lying comfortably on the long chair, made a thinking noise. “He’s just wonderful.”

“Wonderful is a big word, Ninomiya-san,” the therapist pointed out. “Can you go a bit more into details?” he could also ask what was his patient's type but how unprofessional would that have been?

“He’s very considerate. He is patient and I might say that not many people are patient with my too short temper lately,” the young man chuckled. “He gives me the feeling that maybe I’m not that screwed up as I thought I am.”

“So he seems to have a deep understanding towards you. That’s...,” Sakurai hesitated. “Great!”

But Ninomiya sighed, suddenly looking a bit discouraged. “Well, that’s the kind of person he is, I guess. He is very understanding and he seems to be fine with my flaws. I think though that this is more because of his job and his nice mentality, not because he _likes_ me...”

“His job?”

“He’s helping many people.”

“Sounds like a nice guy,” too nice to get close to his patient, Sakurai thought, cursing his inappropriate jealousy. Though, he still couldn't satisfy the curious beast inside of him. “And is there more that you like about him?”

“Well, yeah. I have to admit that he’s quite my type,” Ninomiya smirked. “He’s very handsome. And hot. He’s taller than me, he’s well built – at least it looks like he is, I didn't actually see his body – and he has a really beautiful face.” The patient finally turned to face his therapist again, looking in his eyes before he continued. “Big round eyes, plump lips… when he smiles, his eyes take this adorable shape of little crescents, his cheeks get round and his cute teeth show.”

Suddenly, Sakurai's heart skipped a beat. Was it possible? No... it couldn't be true.

“If I had to compare him to an animal, I’d say, he looks like a chipmunk,” Ninomiya chuckled.

The therapist bit his lip as he pretended to scribble down another note. “Do you like chipmunks, Ninomiya-san?”

“I like them a lot,” the other agreed sincerely.

“I see…”

“Anyway, what do you think? Can you help me to get rid of those dreams?” the patient asked, tilting his head.

“You want to get rid of them?” the therapist tried to find back his professionalism.

“Not really, but you once told me if you face the action that bothers you in a dream, there's the possibility that it will leave you alone,” the patient repeated a lesson that the therapist had taught him during one of their first few sessions. “It’s not that I want to stop dreaming those dreams but… even more I would love them to become true.”

“So now … what kind of dreams are those dreams exactly?” Sakurai asked, even if he could imagine eventually...

Ninomiya smirked and he looked so damned attractive just like that. “Naughty dreams, if you know what I mean.”

“Naughty?” Sakurai hoped that his voice didn't sound too high pitched right now. “How naughty?”

“Way to go, Sensei! I think, now it is _you_ who’s getting inappropriate. Are you allowed to ask a patient something _that_ private?” his patient lifted his eyebrows, obviously enjoying teasing his therapist.

“I’m allowed to ask my patient a lot of things, Ninomiya-san but in the end, it depends on you how much you want to tell me,” he said, still simulating professionalism as much as possible.

“Sensei?”

The therapist lifted his head, looking at his patient straightforwardly. “Ninomiya-san?”

“You know that I’m talking about you, don’t you?”

The therapist gulped. “Well… the more you talk about it, the more I start believing that, yes.”

“Would you prefer, if I didn't talk but _show_ you instead?” the patient asked, his eyes darted to the other, whose last composure finally broke completely as he dropped his chin in disbelief. “I’ll take it as a yes,” Ninomiya assumed. “But... you’ll have to stand up and come a bit closer so that I can do so.”

Sakurai didn't think twice and with slightly shaking hands he put aside his clipboard and the pen, not caring when the pen rolled off the small table and dropped to the floor. He stood up, taking a few steps forward until he was standing right in front of his patient, who gave him a cheeky look from below. Then, the young man shifted a little in the long chair so that he could face the therapist better and it was then when the therapist realized that his height right now was just perfect for the other to reach his... belt. Which the other started to unbuckle right this moment, making Sakurai stumble a bit backwards, just to be dragged closer to his patient again, forcefully.

“No backing off now,” Ninomiya warned. “You wanted it!”

So Sakurai didn't complain – how would he be able to do so? - and just watched his patient's actions from above. Quickly, Ninomiya had not only unzipped the therapist's trousers, but had also pushed it down to his knees. He reached out his small hands, letting them wander up the therapist's thighs before the fingers of his left hand came dangerously close to Sakurai's crotch, which was already getting hard.

“Oh, he woke up,” the young man said in a sing-song voice, finally letting his hand cup the awakening erection, feeling the hot flesh though the therapist's briefs.

Sakurai couldn't suppress a moan and pulled in the air between his lips, closing his eyes for a second. Then, he reached his hand to Ninomiya, allowing it to get buried in the soft, black hair of the other. “It's all your fault.”

“Don't worry, I'll take care of that,” cute puppy eyes looked up to the therapist as he leaned forward a bit, pressing his crotch into the young man's hands.

To Sakurai's disappointment, Ninomiya stopped the movement soon after. But the therapist was relieved when he realized that this was just so that the young man could slip down his briefs too, allowing his proud member to spring free. Immediately, Ninomiya's fingers found their way onto the other man's thick shaft, stroking the hot skin, carefully. Then, the young man reached into his pocket, pulling out a small package and unwrapped it quickly to roll the condom over Sakurai's erection skillfully.

“You're well prepared, Ninomiya-san!”

“How couldn't I with such a hot therapist? I'm dreaming about this for so long already and well, I can always hope, right?”

Again, his patient let his hand embrace Sakurai's dick, moving up and down the length. The therapist could feel himself hardening even more under this heavenly touch but if he thought that he reached the maximum capacity already, he would be proven wrong soon. Ninomiya leaned forward, both hands on the shaft, caressing Sakurai's testicles slightly as he parted his lips after wetting them and let the glans enter the warm, wet cave of his mouth. His lips embraced the therapist's proud manhood and as the young man started making to and fro movements with his head, the therapist brushed his second hand though the young man's hair, slightly holding him stable so that he could start moving on his own, which Ninomiya gladly allowed him to do. The latter let one of his hands slip down to touch his still covered crotch and moaned, adding an exciting vibration to the oral penetration, causing Sakurai to stop shortly because of the extreme sensation that made him shiver slightly. Just a few more movements were needed then to make Sakurai come, still holding his patient's head in place while he drowned his orgasm in his throat.

“Oh Gosh...,” he exclaimed as he recovered from his climax, starting to caress Ninomiya's red face with his slightly trembling hands. “What are you doing to me?”

The therapist pulled his relaxed erection out of the other's mouth who reached up with one hand to wipe away the salvia while his other hand was still stroking the bulge in his pants.

“There's even more I'd like to show you, Sensei,” the patient said, leaning against the backrest of the chair. His cheeks were flushed red, his breath was panting from the excitement and his eyes staring at the therapist hungrily. He stretched his legs onto the foot rest, slightly parted and continued rubbing his crotch in slow movement. “But I think, you'll have to help me.”

Sakurai gulped, feeling his erection returning immediately, and he couldn't hold back any longer. He quickly bent over, pulling down his trousers and briefs completely and tossing them away before he went even closer, climbing onto the long chair, leaning forward. Ninomiya removed his hand from his pants just to feel the therapist's erection pressing against his own through the fabric a second later and he took a deep breath when Sakurai's face came up close to his own, looking at him lustfully. The taller man slightly tilted his head and parted his lips, the younger mirrored him and closed his eyes. Soon their hot, soft lips met, starting an intimate dance, sharing teasing butterfly kisses before Ninomiya reached up to the other's neck with his hand, pulling him close to deepen the kiss. He parted his lips to invite Sakurai's tongue, welcoming it willingly, to share a hungry kiss. 

They only pulled apart when it became hard to breathe and while their breaths were hitching, the therapist let his hands wander over the younger's body, from his cheeks, down his chest, running his fingers over the white dress shirt, until he reached the belt of his trousers, starting to unbuckle it. Ninomiya lifted his hips slightly agreeingly to help the therapist in pulling down his pants but the man stopped in the middle of his movement.

“ _How_ well prepared are you _really_?” he asked in a low voice, his timbre causing a shiver running down Ninomiya's spine in pleasure.

The younger grinned and reached into his pockets again, pulling out another sheath and a small package of lube. “ _Very_ well.”

Sakurai smiled satisfied and continued his task of freeing his patient from his trousers, pulling down his briefs with them in one go. He didn't bother undressing the other more. He didn't care about the white shirt which was now hanging loosely around Ninomiya's neck, exposing a bit of his collarbones, which he actually found pretty sexy, or the black socks on his tiny feet. Instead, his whole interest was now focused on what was there between his patient's legs, a proudly erected member, the flesh turned slightly red from swelling. He reached down to touch it, first carefully, then he embraced it with his fingers firmly, causing Ninomiya to moan shamelessly, his eyes darting to Sakurai's.

“Hand me the fluffy cushion from behind your back,” the man ordered and the young man immediately followed his instructions, just to feel the fluffy fabric tickling his skin a second later, as the therapist placed it under his butt to lift it a bit. “Your feet on the armrests,” was the next order that followed and with a strong beating heart, the patient excitedly abode to this one as well, facing Sakurai's again protected proud member with eager anticipation.

“Do you have another one?” the man asked. “I'm sorry but I can't afford to let my new long chair get dirty, if you know what I mean.”

“Isn't it _dirty_ enough with us desecrating a furniture so many other patients are going to lie on by doing something inappropriate like _this_?” Ninomiya remarked cheekily. “And how are you going to prevent the cushion from getting dirty from the lube anyway?”

“Well... I think, I can turn a blind eye to that,” Sakurai smirked and bent down to the younger to kiss him eagerly again. “I bet, it's worth it.”

The young man smirking back as he opened his eyes again after the kiss. “In the left pocket of my pants.”

Two minutes later, Sakurai placed himself again between his parted legs. He then opened the package of lube, pouring some onto the fingers of his right hand. He creamed it between his fingers and then guided them between Ninomiya's legs, carefully wetting the small hole to start preparations. He caressed the spot before he inserted the tip of his middle finger slowly. The patient moaned and tried to move his hips closer toward Sakurai's movement. He let the finger sink in and out carefully, finally adding a second and third finger, stretching the hole and soon, Ninomiya's thighs started to tremble.

The therapist removed his fingers and reached for his own proud member, pulsating, ready for the ultimate sensation. After he stroke his patient's legs, readjusting firmly the position of his feet on the armrests of the long chair, he finally guided his length to the young man's entrance, pressing the glans against the already stretched ring of muscles until he allowed it to penetrate the small body with a slow but smooth move, causing the other to moan in ecstasy and to bury his fingernails in the chair's armrests.

“Sensei!” Ninomiya said in a husky voice, obviously trying hard to not scream while Sakurai groaned satisfied as he had fully entered him. “You're so damned... big...”

“And you're so damned tight,” the therapist moaned, giving them both a moment to get used to the sensation.

He then pulled back slowly, just to reenter the tight body, this time a bit faster, firmer, repeating this action again and again. He leaned forward, burying his erection deep inside of his patient while he clenched the young man's ankles to hold his feet in place.

“Touch yourself,” the therapist ordered and Ninomiya obeyed immediately, wrapping his short fingers around his own shaft, increasing the lust he was feeling right at that moment even more. “Keep on with it, do what makes you feel good.”

“Yes, Sensei,” the patient moaned in agreement, masturbating himself.

The therapist increased the speed, driving the small body against the backrest of his new long chair, observing Ninomiya's ecstatic look, the lust in his eyes, his parted lips, his flushed cheeks, and the sweat forming on his forehead that was wetting the strands of his black hair. This couldn't be real, this must be a fantasy, he thought for a moment, the sensation of entering and leaving the hot body underneath him drove him crazy, and toward his second climax today. When Ninomiya finally squirted off, releasing his white semen into the condom and throwing his head back in ecstasy, Sakurai allowed himself to come as well, inside of his patient, forcefully, convulsing until after the last drop of his sperm had left his manhood, and he started to relax again.

Their breaths hitching, both men looked at each other, their faces covered in sweat but their lips adorned with satisfied smiles and feeling his arms giving way, the therapist allowed himself to lean forward again, aiming for the young man's lips to share another hot kiss. When Sakurai pulled out his relaxing member, Ninomiya shifted a little, making space on the long chair for the therapist too so that both could take a short break to recover.

“This is... amazing,” Sakurai finally said, still catching his breath. “May I say that with this not only one of your dreams but also one of my deepest fantasies became true?”

Ninomiya leaned closer, kissing the therapist again before he looked deep into his eyes. “See? I _told_ you I’m crazy. Crazy for you.”

“I have to admit, I cannot say that I truly want to cure that craziness ,” Sakurai answered chuckling and brushing his patient's cheek tenderly before he stood up again, fetching some tissues to clean the – fortunately not too big – mess they created before putting back on his trousers. “Sorry for being such an unreliable therapist.” He bent down, fishing for the other's trousers, handing them back to their rightful owner.

“So… we’ll see each other again next Wednesday? Same time, same place?” the younger then asked with a smile, as he was dressed again and dared to peck on the other's cheek, causing the therapist to blush slightly.

“To be honest, Ninomiya-san, I think you need to switch therapist,” Sakurai then said.

The other gaped at him in disbelief. “But, Sensei...”

“No, I mean it,” the therapist lifted his hand, making a strict gesture. “It's _really_ inappropriate for a therapist to sleep with his patient, so I – _we_ \- have to bear the consequences now.”

“I thought, you enjoyed it too?”

“I did. Very much, if I may say.”

“But you're sending me away just like this? Are you serious?!” Ninomiya looked devastated.

“My assistant Aiba-san at the reception will give you a card with the name of a colleague, please make an appointment with him,” Sakurai explained while buckling his belt. His patient still staring at him, disbelieving, but then the therapist looked at him with a smirk, “And... make sure to leave your private cell phone number with my assistant so that I can call you to arrange an appointment for dinner this weekend. That is if, just in case, you're interested, of course.”

The young man's face lightened up with a happy smile, his chest filled with warmth. “I’m waiting for your call then, Sakurai-sennsei.”

“Have a good rest tonight, Ninomiya-san.”

When he left the practice of his ex-therapist, Ninomiya was pretty sure that he would sleep very well this night, even if he had to admit that he wouldn't mind another naughty dream featuring him and that just too gorgeous therapist, to bridge the time until they would meet again. And next time, whatever they would do, it wouldn't be inappropriate any longer, that was for sure.

**THE END**


End file.
